Cassies Mother isn't Worried
by driver picks the music
Summary: Some mothers might worry about their daughter ending up with someone almost ten yours older than them, but Cassie's mother isn't one of them. This is about Cassie and Nick from the pov of her mom. Disclaimer on profile page.
1. Chapter 1

**this is just a little drabble from a few year after the end of the movie.**

Cassie's mother walked out of the bathroom and saw them on the couch. It looked innocent enough, the two of them sitting there watching an old movie on the TV, but there was something different in the way they sat. Him at the end of the couch, her a little closer than she needed to be. Him with an arm around her shoulders, her with her head leaning against him.

Most mothers would probably be worried about their, not quite eighteen year old daughter, spending so much time with, and being so close to, a not quite twenty-seven year old man. But Cassie's mother knows there's nothing to worry about, she knows that someday they will be together, she also knows that today isn't that day. She knows that Cassie is in love with Nick, but she also knows that, much to Cassie's dismay, Nick doesn't see her that way…yet.

Cassie's mother has seen the day he will realize that she's not a little girl anymore, that she never really was. She's seen the light bulb go on in his eyes as he finally sees the young woman she's grown up to become, and she's seen the smile on her girls face when he kisses her for the first time. So, yes some mothers would be worried. But Cassie's mother isn't one of them. She knows that this man would do anything to keep her daughter safe, that he would risk his own life for her, and has one more than one occasion.

So instead of being worried, she'll just sit down on the couch (at the other end) and watch the movie with them. And when he gets up and leaves to get them all dinner, she'll watch as Cassie follows him with her eyes as he walks out the door. And when Cassie sighs quietly she'll reach her hand out and place it on her daughters shoulder and give it a light squeeze, letting her know that everything will be alright.

She doesn't tell either of them what she's seen, she doesn't want it to change if she can help it. Because, while some mothers might worry about their daughter ending up with someone almost ten years older than they are, Cassie's mother isn't one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had a couple of people ask for more for this story, so I was going to write this about when Nick finally sees her, but Cassie didn't think it was time for that yet and she wanted her turn to talk for a minute. So here's what came out instead. Hope you like it, thanks for reading :o)**

* * *

At this point, I'm not even sure what city we're in, all I know is that it's getting dark and the street is mostly empty but for a few people here and there making their way home at the end of the day.

We're running and he reaches out and grabs my hand so we don't become separated. He looks back at me and smiles, and I know what he's thinking; after everything we've been through, we're being chased down by a regular person. We've just stolen some clothing for my mother and the store manager caught us. Nick doesn't want to move anything though, for fear of attracting the wrong kind of attention. He pulls me around the corner of a building, a dry cleaners, and we duck into the front entry way and he pulls me close to his chest and holds me tight as the man runs past us.

Nick chuckles as he leans around me to check that the coast if clear and I take this small opportunity to breathe him in. That smell that's a little bit of sweat and laundry soap, but mostly it's just Nick.

He looks at me and I wonder, not for the first time, what he sees. In his eyes am I still the little girl that found him so long ago in his apartment and asked for chicken and his help, or am I slowly but surely turning into the women that I've always been on the inside?

Nick takes my hand once again and we head for home and the moment, it there ever really was one, is over.

My mother says not to worry, she tells me I worry too much and that things will happen when they happen. I don't know what she's seen for myself or Nick for the future, but she's not worried, so maybe I shouldn't be either.

* * *

**Remember...reviews make you AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter...I like it, but I think it could have been better...I just wasn't finding anything the characters would let me change. This is the last chapter I hope you all like it, thanks for reading :o)**

* * *

One night, after a particularly rough day, Cassie crawled into bed with Nick. They had had a close brush with Division, and she wasn't all that thrilled about sleeping alone. Nick understood her feelings, feeling something like them himself, so he reached out an arm and pulled her closer, gathering her in a hug to let them both know they were not alone.

"Tell me a story." She said into the darkness of the room.

Nick shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know any stories." He said.

Cassie turned a little to look at him, the moon finally making an appearance through the clouds and shining through the curtainless window "Make one up, that's what my mother always did when I was little." She chuckled lightly "Sometimes."

Nick raised a brow, even though she couldn't see it in the darkness "Sometimes?"

Cassie turned to him a little more "Sometimes she made them up, other times, they were about you."

Nick startled slightly "Me?"

Cassie nodded "Yeah, I just didn't realize they were about you until after I met you." She sighed "It was always the same story told in different ways. The man would help the girl rescue her mother from all different kinds of terrible troubles. Sometimes you were a cowboy, sometimes a knight in shining armor, once you were a present and I was a princess and you helped me rescue my mother the queen."

Nick thought about that for a moment, once more in awe of the amazing talent that Cassie's mother has. "You tell me one, I want to hear all about myself." He said with a quick grin.

Cassie rolled her eyes, but soon settled in to tell her story of the cowboy who rescued the widowed mother of the young farm girl.

"And then they were a family, protecting one another through life's long journey."

Nick had snuggled down close to her, his nose in her hair, as she told her story. He had closed his eyes and was almost asleep when she finished. "That's a good story." He mumbled as he drifted off.

Cassie turned to look at him. In the moonlight she could just make out the slope of his nose and curve of his mouth as he slept. She tipped her head slightly and kissed his cheek, "Sleep tight cowboy." She whispered before closing her own eyes and joining him in sleep.

….

Nick slowly woke up, realizing that for the first time in longer than he cared to admit, he felt content. He opened his eyes and realized that he had his face buried in Cassie's hair, her back plastered to his front as he held her to him.

He loosened his hold on her and she shifted in her sleep, moving to her back and turning her head toward him. He brushed the hair back from her face and just looked at her.

Nick wondered when she had become so beautiful. When had her lashes gotten quite so long and full, and her lips…

"When did you grow up?" he asked her quietly, not expecting an answer.

But he got one anyway. He had been too shocked at his revelation to see that she had opened her eyes.

Cassie smiled sleepily, "When you were looking at all the other girls."

Nick brushed her hair back a little more, "In any of those stories, does the cowboy and the princess or whoever, ever end up together?"

Cassie shrugged. "They could."

Nick nodded distractedly as he ran his fingertips over her cheeks and across her jaw, his surprise at figuring out she was grown starting to wear off. "I'm such an idiot." He said, mostly to himself.

Cassie nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, you are," she said, suddenly feeling a little unsure of herself, "but I love you anyway."

…..

Later that day when Cassie's mother walked into the room, she wasn't surprised to find them sitting on the couch, Nick at one end with his arm around Cassie and her head on his shoulder. She also wasn't surprised later, when Nick thought she wasn't looking, he leaned down and gave Cassie a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the room.

She wasn't worried either.

She wasn't worried, because she has an advantage that most other mothers don't have. It's not about being able to see that future; it's about truly knowing the man that loves her daughter. It's because she knows that no matter what the future brings, Nick will always do his best to keep their girl safe.


End file.
